Begin Again
by Tanaka-Senpai
Summary: "I can't believe I fell for that, I can't believe I fell..." Suga hand gestures at Daichi, "...for you." [prompt]: i fell in love with you while i was undercover and i know you're mad at me for lying but i have to go back to my old life (and i want you to be in it) -[Daisuga]


Originally published on 2016-12-21

* * *

 **prompt:** i fell in love with you while i was undercover and i know you're mad at me for lying but i have to go back to my old life (and i want you to be in it)

 **A/N:** I clearly do not understand the concept of 300 word drabbles

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

Gathering all his courage, Daichi takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The wind chimes tinkles announcing his entrance, and he's immediately greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Hello, Welco—" Suga starts, but the smile on his face drops at the sight of the newcomer. "Ah, it's you."

"Um… Hi." Daichi waves bashfully. Suga's lips twist into a frown as he goes back to work, not bothering to spare Daichi a second glance.

"What do you want?" The silver haired boy takes a book from the messy stack over the counter and marks it with the price labeling gun. Daichi walks over tentatively, careful not to cross the invisible line Suga must have drawn around himself. It proves to be a most difficult task, because with every step Daichi takes towards Suga's direction, the latter's brow knit tighter in distaste.

"I came to see you."

"Aha. Now you have," Unfazed, Suga points at the exit, "And there's the door."

"Suga, _please_ —"

"Oh, _no_." Suga snorts humorlessly. He presses the labeling gun a little too hard, it leaves a rectangular-shaped dent on the book's cover. "Don't you _dare_ call me that. I don't know you, _Sir_ — whoever the fuck you are. I don't know you at all. And we're not friends. We're not… _anything_."

Daichi's stomach twist at Suga's coldness, but he can't really blame him for that. Would he be any less forgiving if he were in Suga's shoes? Daichi thinks not.

"I get you're still mad." Daichi says calmly, "And you have every right to."

" _Mad?_ Ha!" Suga's voice pitches, making the brunet flinch back a little. " _'Mad'_ doesn't quite cover it like, **at all**. I'm fucking furious, that's what I am. And if you think you can just come here and pretend that nothing ever happened, you're wrong. You're very wrong."

"That's not what I want. I just want to apologize." Daichi swallows through the knot on his throat."To explain, I... It was my job. I didn't have a choice—"

"Yes, thank you for your great service to our community." Suga deadpans, "I heard you got promoted, congrats. You worked really hard for this one, after all… biting the bullet like that, pretending that you— that you even liked me."

"I wasn't pretending!" Daichi protests, but Suga shakes his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I fell for that, I can't believe I fell..." Suga hand gestures at Daichi, "... _for you_."

Daichi's heart tightens, seeing a glimpse of hope. He still has a chance. Maybe.

"I fell for you too, so I guess we're even on that one." He ventures a shy smile.

Suga's lips purse into a frown.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time believing you since I found that everything you ever told me is a lie." He says stubbornly.

"This isn't a lie. When we were together, that was real."

"Well, it doesn't work that way Hayato —you don't get to lie to people and expect that they— _is_ … is that even your name?"

Daichi's heart drop. Ah, shoot. He kind of forgot to tell Suga about that too.

"S-Sorry… it's not. My real name is Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi."

Suga doesn't yell at him, which makes things a thousand times worse. He just stares back at him blankly. Daichi can feel his lifespan being shorten by every passing second that Suga doesn't say a word.

"Wow." The silver haired boy finally says, shaking his head in a mix of utter disappointment and disapproval."Just, wow."

"I'm so sorry."

"Unbelievable."

"So, _so_ very sorry."

"Yeah. You should be." Suga brushes his hair back with slightly shaking fingers, "I can't right now. I really can't. You should go, Sawamura-san."

Daichi takes two steps back and without preambles, bows deeply. It takes Suga by surprise.

"W-What are you doing, idiot!?"

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you!" Daichi says, facing the floor. His tone is solemn. "I couldn't tell you who I was without putting us both in danger. I wish I could have told you the truth. I wish I could have told you about me, but I had no choice. I never mean to hurt your feelings, that wasn't my intention at all. And if one day, you can—"

Daichi lets out a small grunt of pain when the weight of a hardcover book hits against the back of his head.

" _Arghh_ … quit it with the formalities, it pisses me off!" Suga grumbles.

Tentatively, the brunet raises his head to peer at his fuming ex-boyfriend.

"...Suga?"

"Don't think for a second that I'm accepting your apology. I'm still pissed."

"I'm s—"

"And stop apologizing, damn you! Or I'll make you eat this book!" Suga shakes the book in front of Daichi's face, pages flapping angrily as if to second the threat.

A muffled chuckle escapes Daichi's lips, which he's fast to cover behind his palm. Suga glares at him.

"Sorry," He blurts, earning a murderous look from an aggravated Suga, "You are really cute when you're mad."

"Do _not_ push your luck, Sawamura-san."

"Please, call me Daichi."

Suga huffs and rolls his eyes, " _Daichi_. I can't believe it. All this time— and I knew something was off with that name. _Hayato_." He snorts mockingly.

A handsome smile hangs on Daichi's lips.

"I'm glad you like my real name."

"I don't like it." Suga objects, folding his arms on his chest, "I hate it. I hate you."

"Sometimes I hate me too, if that helps."

The book hits against the top of Daichi's head this time. He merely flinches.

" _Asshole_."

"I know."

" _Idiot_."

"Yes."

" _Liar, scammer, cheater_ —"

"No," Daichi's reaches forward for Suga's hand and clutches it tightly, voice soft and tender look on his eyes, "I will never, ever lie to you again, Suga. I promise."

"Well, you—!" Suga's lips purse at the sight of Daichi's face. The earnest on his chocolate brown eyes make his chest tighten with a kind of yearning that takes him off guard. Seriously, puppy faces should be fucking illegal. "You... You've got a lot to prove, Sawamura Daichi."

Suga pouts. Daichi can't help but beam back at him like a moron.

"Starting now!"

"Not yet, baka." The leather cover book hits on Daichi's head one last time , "I get off at six."


End file.
